magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary of Common Terms
This glossary contains official terms, plus common slang terms used by the English community. Contents: # A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z # *50 points - A running gag in Magia Report about the quality of Yui Tsuruno's restaurant food. A *Ability - A Memoria that grants a passive bonus which is always active in battle. *Accele - A disc type that deals damage to one target and increases the user's MP gauge. *Accomplish Event - A less common type of Event, generally considered more challenging, especially for newer players. *(The) Adjuster (also The Coordinator) - Yakumo Mitama *Awakening - The act of increasing a Magical Girl's Rarity, or ★ value. Resets the character to level 1, but increases the character's max level cap, Connect bonuses, and Magia bonuses. *Apartment Trio - Aino Mito, Ibuki Reira, and Kumi Seika, who featured in the event Bye Bye, See You Tomorrow. *Asunaro City - city where the events of the spinoff series Puella Magi Kazumi Magica take place. *Azalea Trio - Shizumi Konoha, Yusa Hazuki, and Mikuri Ayame, who featured in the event And so the Azalea Blooms. B *Bait - A limited Gacha that appears before a big event is expected, to try to "bait" players into purchasing more Magia Stones. *Banner - Alternative term for an Event. *Bebe - Momoe Nagisa *Bible - My Bible *Blast - A disc type that deals damage to up to 3 targets in a horizontal or vertical line. *Books - items used to increase a Magical Girl's Magia level. C *Cat - Hanekawa Tsubasa. Term borrowed from Monogatari series. *Charge - A disc type that deals damage to one target and builds up charge, increasing the damage of subsequent non-charge disccs. *Connect - One of the gameplay features of Magia Record. Available when a Magical Girl has attacked three times in a battle, that Magical Girl can then connect to another Magical Girl. The 2nd character will attack instead and receive bonuses based on the 1st character's Connect skill (see also Basic Gameplay). *Crab - Senjougahara Hitagi. Term borrowed from Monogatari series. D *Disc - The main attacks used Magical Girls. Every Magical Girl in the game has a set of 5 discs. In combat, 5 random discs, selected from the disc sets of all of the girls on the team, are available to choose from (see also Basic Gameplay). *Doppel - A Magical Girl's ultimate attack. Available only to 5★ Magical Girls who have completed their Doppel quests, this attack is available when the MP gauge reaches 200 in a batte. E *Episode Level - The maximum possible level for a Magical Girl's Magia. Episode XP is gained by using the Magical Girl in battles. Increasing the Episode Level is required to increase the Magia Level, up to level 5 max. F *F4 - F4samurai, the producers of the game. *Fate Weave - NA term for the Gacha. *Fool Girl - Misono Karin *Friends - I Made Friends! G *Gacha - The main method of obtaining new Magical Girls and Memoria. *Gems - can be used to refer to several things: **Strengthening Gems, items used to increase Magical Girl levels **Destiny Gems, used to increase Magical Girl Memoria slots **Magia Stones, due to their gem-like depiction *Godoka (also Madokami) - Ultimate Madoka *Gorilla - Term for a character with 3 of a single disc, i.e. Togame Momoko *Growth Type - A hidden statistic that determines a Magical Girl's stat gain. Mainly used in datamining to work out final stats. H *Haregidoka - Kaname Madoka (Haregi ver.) I J *Jigai - Tatsuki Asuka *JP - The Japanese server K *Kamihama City - the city where most of the events of the game take place. *Kazamino City - hometown of Sakura Kyouko *Kazumi Magica - The spinoff Manga Puella Magi Kazumi Magica. Characters from Kazumi Magica featured in the event Another Daze. L M *Madocancer - Starlight Power!. Alternatively, Madoka-senpai in reference to her crab claw attack. *Madogatari - A series of collaborations between the Madoka Magica and Monogatari series, both of which were produced by SHAFT. Several Monogatari characters have appeared in Magia Record, while Madoka Magica characters have appeared in the Monogatari game PucPuc. *Magia - A powerful attack available to Magical Girls when their MP gauge hits 100. *Magia Report (also MagiRepo) - A spinoff/gag comic by PAPA. Chapters are available in the in-game archives and Magia Record website. *Magical Girl Type - Determines the character's MP gain in combat, affecting their playstyle. *Magical Release - Using duplicate copies of Magical Girls (Destiny Gems & Destiny Crystals)) to increase the number of Memoria they can equip, up to a maximum of 4 slots. *MagiReco - abbrevation of Magia Record *Materials (also Mats) - Items used to Awaken Magical Girls and improve their Magia, namely Books, Orbs, enemy drops. *Max Limit Break (MLB) - slang for merging 5 copies of a Memoria which unlocks its improved affect and highest level cap. Referred to in-game as "Fully Ascended". *Meguca - slang for Magical Girl *Memoria (also Memo, Meme) - "cards" that can be equipped to Magical Girls, increasing their stats and granting them passive abilities and usable skills in battle. *Mikadzuki House (also Yachiyo-ke) - Tamaki Iroha, Nanami Yachiyo, Yui Tsuruno, Mitsuki Felicia, and Futaba Sana, the main characters of Magia Record. *Mirrors - The game's player versus player mode. *Mission - There are two types of Missions in this game: **There are usually 3 Quest Missions attached to each battle; completing these will unlock a bonus reward for that battle. Once a Quest Mission is completed it does not need to be done again; therefore if you only completed one or two missions on your first attempt, you only have to complete the remaining missions next time. **The Missions menu is available on the Home Screen. These are cummulative missions that are achieved over a series of battles or days. *Mitakihara - Town where the original events of Puella Magi Madoka Magica take place *Mitomemo - The Sunlight That Shines Into the Complex or The Way Home after the Rain (Mito) *Moemura - Akemi Homura (Megane ver.) *MoKaRe (also ReMoKa) - Togame Momoko, Akino Kaede, and Minami Rena *Mokyuu (also L'il Kyubey) - the mini Kyubey first encountered in Main Story Chapter 1 *Monkey - Kanbaru Suruga. Term borrowed from Monogatari series. *MSS (Mahou Shoujo Story, also PMS Magi Story and MGS Girl Story) - Magical Girl personal stories N *NA - The North American (English language) server *Nee(s) - Amane Tsukuyo and Amane Tsukasa. O *Orbs - Items used to awaken Magical Girls *Oriko Magica - The spinoff Manga Puella Magi Oriko Magica. Characters from Oriko Magica are available in the unlimited Gacha pool. P *PAPA - The artist behind Magia Report and associated content. *Pity - when a player has gone 99 Gacha pulls without a 4★ Magical Girl, one is guaranteed on the 100th pull. *Post-Awakening - after Awakening a Magical Girl to her highest Rarity, the Awakening menu can be used to apply a single further boost to each of the girl's stats. A Magical Girl is fully post-awakened when all no further upgrades are possible. *Puella Magi Holy Quintet (PMHQ) - Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura, Tomoe Mami, Sakura Kyouko, and Miki Sayaka, the main characters of the original anime. Q *QB - short for Kyubey *QB Knight (also Kyubey Knight) - Kyubey Knight Breaking Through *Quest - a battle in the game R *Raid - A rare Event type where players across the server attack the same boss(es) *Ranked Mirrors - A recurring player versus player event where players compete for their positions on the server leaderboard. *Rarity - The number of ★ a Magical Girl or Memoria has. **Base Rarity refers to the lowest possible rarity. This is the term that is usually used when discussing Magical Girls, i.e a 2★ Magical Girl. **Max Rarity refers to the highest possible rarity a Magical Girl can reach. For 2★ or 3★ Magical Girls this is usually 4★. For 4★ Magical Girls this is usually 5★. *Rumor - An enemy unique to Magia Record. S *Skill - A Memoria that needs to be activated in battle. Once activated, the Skill enters a cooldown and cannot be re-used until this resets. *Slots - Usually refers to the number of Memoria a Magical Girl can equip. New Magical Girls are 1-slot, which can be increased to a max of 4-slot through Magical Release|Magical Release. *Snail - Hachikuji Mayoi. Term borrowed from Monogatari series. Alternatively, Ayano Rika, referencing her slow battle animations. *Snake - Sengoku Nadeko. Term borrowed from Monogatari series. *Spook - Getting an unlimited Magical Girl who is not on rate-up from a limited event banner, resetting the pity counter. *Status Effect - Buffs and debuffs *Strengthening - The act of increasing a Magical Girl's level. *SSR - generally Gacha game term, occassionally used to refer to 4★ Magical Girls. *Supports - In most battles the player is required to choose an additional Magical Girl to support their team. Supports are selected from the player's friends list, as well as randomly from other players with similar ranks. *Suzune Magica - The spinoff Manga Puella Magi Suzune Magica. Characters from Suzune Magica featured in the event Cross Connection *Swimroha (also Searoha) - Tamaki Iroha (Mizugi ver.) *Swimura - Akemi Homura (Mizugi ver.) T *Tart Magica - The spinoff Manga Puella Magi Tart Magica. Characters from Tart Magica featured in the events The Chiming Bell That Transcends Time and Rebels from the Land of Everlasting Night. *Tower - The most common type of Event. *TW - The Taiwanese (traditional Chinese language) server U *Ume-sensei - Aoki Ume, the main character designer for the Madoka Magica. Also designed most of the main characters of MagiReco. *Uncapped - A 2★ or 3★ Magical Girl who has the ability to Awaken to 5★. *Uwasa - NA term for Rumor. A direct Romaji of the Japanese word "rumor". V W *Whale - general gaming term, often derogatory, used to describe players who spend large amounts of money on free-to-play games. Can also be a verb referring to the act of such spending. *Wings of Magius (also Magius) - A shadowy organisation responsible for some of the events of the Main Story. X Y Z Category:Tutorial